Betrothed to Arrogance
by Amaimon25
Summary: Prince Kakkarot is betrothed to his father's, best friend's son. And his name Vegeta. They were the best of friends since Vegeta's birth, but when he found out that they were betrothed, his love and kindness towards the prince turned to hatred. Will there be hope for them? Or will their betrothal be broken? Will there love prevail? PLEASE READ & REVIEW. YES, KAKKAROT IS THE PRINCE!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

"Betrothed to Arrogance" By Amaimon25  
`Goku x Vegeta Saiyan Love Story

Rated T (Truly between T and M)

Summary: Prince Kakkarot is the most gentle of all the saiyans, but strongest of all. When Kakkarot was born, King Bardock made a deal with a close friend, Vegeta Sr. They betrothed their children together, though Vegeta's child has yet to be born. When his child, Vegeta, is born, he is the most arrogant, selfish being in the universe. Will Kakkorot be able to make this work out? Or will he call off the betrothal?

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own DBZ. Though I want to.

Notes: Please, if something doesn't make sense to you, let me know and I'll clear it up. Please REVIEW! I love to read reviews! I don't care if they are negative. I just want to know what you think. Okay, now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction

"Mommy, look! The pods are landing! I bet its the princes! They're back all ready!" a little saiyan said as he pointed to the sky. There was three pods coming down to Planet Son. The citizens who heard the child looked up at the sky, and saw what he saw. They started to cheer. Saying that it really was the princes.

"It's the princes! They're finally back!" said one of the young ladies in the crowd.

"Hey, let's go to the castle to see if we can get a glimpse of them!" said another one. The girls squealed and ran off towards the castle. Many others followed from behind trying to catch up with the princes' giant fan club. They got there just in time to see the three pods crashing into the landing docks behind the castle. And then they waited. Waited for at least one of the princes to show themselves to their people as they always do.

* * *

The first pod opened to reveal the first son of King Bardock, Prince Raditz. His long black, spiky hair came all the way below his knees. His saiyan armor was the colors of black and brown. His boots and gloves were also armor. He had two red bands. One on his left upper arm, and on his left leg. His tail was wrapped around his waist, and a green scouter on his left eye.

The second pod opened and out came a really buff, tall saiyan. He was the general of the saiyan army, General Nappa. He had a shiny bald head. His skin was tan and 6'10'' tall, taller than the princes. His armor consists of dark teal and black. His tail was wrapped around his waist, and a blue scouter on his left eyes.

Then, the third pod opened and out came Prince Kakkarot. He wasn't near as tall as Nappa but was 5'9'' tall, though he was still smaller than his older brother. His hair wasn't as long as the older prince, and stuck out in many directions. His skin wasn't tanned from the rays of the saiyan sun, he was paler than the rest of them. He wasn't wearing saiyan armor like the rest of them. He wore an orange gi, with a navy blue under shirt. His boots were a navy blue with yellow, tied with laces. The belt around his waist was navy blue in color as well. He had blue wrist bands. His tail wasn't around his waist like his brother and the general, it was waving around behind him, happy about not being around his waist.

Everyone that was there started bowing to them. One step forward saying, "Prince Raditz, Prince Kakkarot, General Nappa. Welcome back from your travels to Earth. I hope everything went according to plan."

Prince Raditz and Nappa ignored him like they usually do. Prince Kakkarot turned to him and smiled. "Hello, there. It's nice to be back home. Is there any food ready yet? I'm starving!" he said with a goofy smile. Everyone there sweat dropped, and then nervously laughed.

"Prince Kakkarot, I-I see you're still the same as ever." he said. Kakkarot smiled at him and patted him on the back, only to make him fall face first on the ground.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. And I all ready told you guys, call me Goku." he said. The man stood up and bowed again. "I'm sorry, your majesty. But, I would rather call you by your true name, Kakkarot." he said.

Goku looked him a 'little disappointed' look and said, "Well, I guess it's okay." his stomach grumbled and everyone sweat dropped again. "He-he. Well, better get inside and eat. I'm a little hungry." the prince said while rubbing his stomach.

"U-uh, yes. I'll see you on your next flight. Goodbye, prince." he said and bowed once more.

* * *

Goku left and went into the castle. He walked for a couple of minutes and finally got to his father's throne room in the middle of the castle. He pushed the massive doors open, and yelled his hello. The throne room was huge. It was empty, except for the giant throne chair in the middle of the room. On the walls, there were glass paintings of the history of hos Planet Son came to be. He looked around to see his brother and Nappa kneeling in front of father, who was sitting in his throne. Goku smiled at his father, who smiled back at him.

"Ah, Kakkarot. I'm glad to see you're okay, son. How did it go on Namek?" said the king. He looked exactly like his youngest son, though there were some differences.

King Bardock's skin was tan as the rest of the saiyans. He had a scar on his left cheek. His hair stuck out everywhere just like his son. He also wore saiyan armor. It was black and green in color with red elastic boots. His red cape fell down on the floor, and black spandex tights to cover his legs. He had the saiyan crest on his left chest plate. His tail wrapped around his tail like the rest of them. He stood up, and walked over to his youngest son.

Kakkarot smiled at him and said, "Hello, father. It was rather easy. The Namek's happily agreed to be an ally in future battles in exchange of our cultural goods. I don't even know what that means though." He scratched the back of his head.

Raditz stood up from his place and frowned at his younger brother. "It means that they want to see our saiyan culture, Kakkarot. They want to see how we live." He crossed his arms.

Nappa stood next to him and crossed his arms as well. "Yes. I was rather surprised when they said they really didn't need much in return. I guess Prince Kakkarot's kindness actually serves us in some ways."

Kakkorot turned his head and gave a goofy grin. "Well, I'll take that as a compliment. Anyways, I keep telling you guys to call me Goku."

King Bardock needlessly scowled at him saying, "Seriously, Kakkarot. You're spending way too much time on Earth. I mean, look at you." He gestured to his clothes.

Kakkarot looked at himself. "Hey, it's comfortable and I think it looks good on me. Don't you think so?" he asked giving a goofy pose.

The other three in the room sweat dropped. Bardock was about to answer when there was a sudden explosion making the ground shake.

"W-what's going on?" asked Nappa trying to make sure that he doesn't fall. The ground stopped shaking after what seemed like minutes. Kakkarot let out a sigh.

"It's Vegeta again." Kakkarot said. They all turned to him surprised that he knew who it came from.

"How'd you know it was fr-" Raditz was interrupted by his brother.

"It's something I picked up on Earth, as the matter of fact. Anyway, I'm gonna go see him. I'll see you guys when I go down to something to eat." Kakkarot said leaving and waving goodbye and running toward where the explosion was. He smiled while on his way to see his betrothed.

* * *

While Kakkarot was going toward the said explosion, there was another one. The young prince moved faster trying to get there before another explosion. He finally got to his destination to see a couple of lifeless bodies lying on the floor in the training facility in the castle. He looked at the man who caused the two explosions. His betrothed, Vegeta Sei.

He was a little shorter than the prince. He stood at 5'5'' and his skin was a natural tan. His saiyan black hair standing upwards in spikes, and he had a widow's peak. He wasn't wearing saiyan armor, but he wore a dark blue, spandex tights. He wore white elastic boots, and gloves. His shirt was sleeveless and showed his muscles and buff chest. His tail waving behind him, almost enjoying the pain he was causing to others. His arms was raised ready to shoot another ki blast at another soon-to-be victim. But, Prince Kakkarot stopped him just in time by grabbing his wrist and pulling it up for the ki blast to hit the high ceiling.

Vegeta turned around to see behind him the prince. And he gave a growl, and taking his wrist away from the prince's grip. "What are you doing here, Kakkarot?!" he asked, enraged that he was stopped.

Kakkarot gave him a frown as he looked down at him. "Well, I live here, Vegeta. And you need to stop blasting people. They didn't do anything wrong." he said.

Vegeta turned his body around to face him and said, "Well, they were too weak. I was getting bored of them. What else was I supposed to do?"

"You could've stopped training and waited until I came back. I could've sparred with you, and you didn't have to kill them." He said pointing at the limp bodies at the floor, only to see them move.

Kakkarot quickly moved over to them, and smiled. He was glad that they weren't dead. He called up some guards to take the bodies to the healing chambers. He turned back to Vegeta to see him walking away from him. "Vegeta, wait up!" he yelled, running after him.

Vegeta kept walking even though he heard the prince calling out for him. "Vegeta! I said wait!" he yelled again. Vegeta kept on walking, his tail flaunting behind him and not around his waist.

Kakkarot finally caught up to the arrogant guy, and stopping him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "Ah, it's Prince Kakkarot!" he heard a girl yell.

Kakkarot turned to see that he was outside on one of the castle balconies. He looked down to see more than just a couple hundred saiyans looking up at them. He looked at Vegeta with a hidden scowl. Vegeta knew that he wouldn't get in trouble if he was around people. Kakkarot wasn't that kind of person.

"We'll talk about what happened later." Kakkarot whispered away from his people.

He turned to the citizens, and waved at them. He got cheers from both the ladies and men. Some noticed Vegeta and yelled, "Hey, it's Vegeta! Are you guys going out on a date?!"

Kakkarot felt Vegeta's ki raise a little too much and he turned to look at him. Vegeta was about to walk away, when Kakkarot grabbed Vegeta's hand in his and pulled him to his body.

"Kakkarot! What are y-" Vegeta was interrupted.

"I'll let the almost killing slide if you just act like the little princess you're supposed to be." Kakkarot said quietly.

Vegeta gritted his teeth, trying to hide the blush threatening to cover his cheeks, but he couldn't refuse the offer. He knew if he didn't take it, Kakkarot would _really _take him out on a date. "Fine." he whispered back.

He turned to the saiyans and gave a wave too. He gave a little fake smile that he was taught by his father. They all cheered at them saying that it would make the perfect couple and the most perfect mates in the whole Son Planet. They couldn't see him gritting his teeth from the height they were at.

After a couple minutes of Kakkarot jumping off the balcony and signing autographs, they were finally done and went back inside the castle. Kakkarot gave a sigh and smiled. Vegeta growled and started to walk away again. But, Kakkarot stopped him again by grabbing his wrist. Vegeta turned around to glare at him. "What is it now, Kakkarot?" he asked irritated.

"Why are you acting like this, Vegeta?" he asked irritated too.

"I always act like this, Kakkarot. I can't change my personality." he said trying to get away from the prince's grip.

"No. You've changed since we were little, Vegeta. You were so happy and easy-going. But when you found out that we were betrothed, you became a completely different person. Why?" he asked tightening his grip.

"If you didn't figure it out yet, I think it may be because I don't want to be mated with you!" Vegeta yelled at him.

Kakkarot froze. He didn't realize it after all this time, after sixteen years of being with the Vegeta. They were together since Vegeta was born, and Kakkarot didn't leave him for less than a minute. They were the best of friends. And when people saw them together, they said that they were meant for each other. But when Vegeta found out that they were betrothed since his birth, he didn't want anything to do with him anymore. He couldn't stand him anymore. And Kakkarot didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that the only person he loved, didn't love him back.

After a couple minutes, Kakkarot finally found his voice again. "S-so, you don't want to be my mate, Vegeta?" he said slowly.

Vegeta didn't noticed the hurt in his voice. He turned his back to him with his wrist still in the prince's grasp. He looked at the floor and said, "I think I've made that obvious, Kakkarot. I don't, nor never want to be your mate."

And with that, Goku's heart sank. He slowly, painfully let go of his betrothed's hand. He looked towards the marbled floor, his bangs covering his face so you couldn't see his expression. And he heard Vegeta walk away from the scene. Saying nothing, nothing to make him feel better. He just walked away.

* * *

Goku spent the rest of the day in his chamber, thinking back to what Vegeta said. Those few words pained him. They kept repeating in his head:

_ "If you didn't figure it out yet, I think it may be because I don't want to be mated with you!"_

_"I think I've made that obvious, Kakkarot. I don't, nor never want to be your mate."_

Goku felt his eyes start to sting. He sat up on his bed. He brought his knees to his chest and burrowed his head in them. His shoulder's were shaking, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to come out. But to no avail.

He wept through the rest of the day, forgetting that he was hungry. He kept on crying.

"Vegeta...Vegeta...why?" Goku kept asking himself. "...Why?..."

That night, he cried himself to sleep...

* * *

Vegeta left the castle after his and Kakkarot's little discussion. He laid on his bed, thinking of the words Kakkarot had said to him:

_"No. You've changed since we were little, Vegeta. You were so happy and easy-going. But when you found out that we were betrothed, you became a completely different person. Why?"_

_"S-so, you don't want to be my mate?"_

He laid on his stomach hugging a pillow close to his body, covering his face in another.

"I want to be your mate, Kakkarot..." he said to himself, his voice slightly cracking.

"B-but you don't love me..." He gripped the pillows tighter.

"You only did what your father told you to do..." he sniffed.

"You only want to make him happy...and make yourself suffer..." He gritted his teeth, and tightly shut his eyes.

"You don't love me, Kakkarot...But...I love you..." he said.

And he cried himself to sleep, suffering from the pain of not being loved. The love that he thought was true since the beginning, only to figure out it was all a lie...

* * *

The next day came by agonizingly. Neither one of them wanting to see each other. But, Vegeta was to be in the castle during daylight hours. Supposedly, to spend time with Kakkarot. But he used his time in the training facility.

Vegeta was there early, before the sun rose. He had the place all to himself during this time. That's what he thought. Kakkarot entered the facility to talk to him, Vegeta.

Goku took a deep breath and spoke, "Vegeta, can we talk?" He stepped forward to get the young elite's attention.

The smaller saiyan stopped his training and turned to face him. "Fine, but make it quick." he said and crossed his arms.

Goku gave a nod. "I decided to break the betrothal agreement."

Vegeta couldn't hide his surprise, his shock. But, he hid his hurt, like he always does. "What?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter that would lead on to many more if I get enough reviews. I'm still wondering if I should get Vegeta pregnant though. **

**If possible, I would like to get at least 2 or 3 reviews and then update the next chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Start Over

"Betrothed to Arrogance" By Amaimon25 `Goku x Vegeta Saiyan Love Story

Rated T (Truly between T and M)

Summary: Prince Kakkarot is the most gentle of all the saiyans, but strongest of all. When Kakkarot was born, King Bardock made a deal with a close friend, Vegeta Sr. They betrothed their children together, though Vegeta's child has yet to be born. When his child, Vegeta, is born, he is the most arrogant, selfish being in the universe. Will Kakkorot be able to make this work out? Or will he call off the betrothal?

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own DBZ. Though I want to.

Notes: Please, if something doesn't make sense to you, let me know and I'll clear it up. Please REVIEW! I love to read reviews! I don't care if they are negative. I just want to know what you think. Okay, now on with the story. And I will change POV's & I will give you hints on who's POV it is.

*If you guys didn't notice, Goku is older than Kakkarot. Vegeta is sixteen years old, while Goku is nineteen. So, Goku was three when Vegeta was born.

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_Goku took a deep breath and spoke, "Vegeta, can we talk?" He stepped forward to get the young elite's attention._

_The smaller saiyan stopped his training and turned to face him. "Fine, but make it quick." he said and crossed his arms._

_Goku gave a nod. "I decided to break the betrothal agreement."_

_Vegeta couldn't hide his surprise, his shock. But, he hid his hurt, like he always does. "What?"_

* * *

Chapter 2: Let's Start Over

"I said, I want to cancel the betrothal." Goku said sternly.

He stared at Vegeta, waiting for him to reply again. He thought this over all day and night. And he came to this decision. The decision was to end the betrothal. He wanted to see how Vegeta will react to this. And he was pretty sure Vegeta wouldn't put up a fight to stop him.

After a while, Vegeta spoke, "W-why do you want to break the betrothal, Kakkarot?" He didn't know what to say. He felt two things, and they were so different. For one, he was happy that he wouldn't be with Kakkarot over some stupid betrothal. He didn't want him to sacrifice his body just to make his father happy.

And yet, he was devastated. He loves Goku so much, and he doesn't want them to separate. He didn't want them to drift apart. He didn't want to be forgotten. Bot mostly, he didn't want to see Goku with another person. With his mate. He didn't want that at all.

"Because, Vegeta." Goku took a deep breath and continued, "I don't want you to be with me just because of this engagement that our father's wanted us to go through. I want us to be happy, even if it isn't between us."

Vegeta said nothing for a while, he was thinking everything in his head. _"Can he just do this to us? Does he really want to be happy, and forget about me? If we end this betrothal, will everything that we had before be gone?" _he thought in his head. His head hung down. _"If this is what Kakkarot wants, I'll do it..."_

"If this is what you want? It doesn't really matter to me." He continued his training, trying to ignore the prince.

Goku sais nothing, and gave a sigh. _"It's over. The betrothal will be removed...but I don't want us to grow apart. At least...not more than we all ready are. I don't want us to end our slight friendship. I want to start over. I want to win his heart and see that beautiful smile that he gave me before he knew about the betrothal. I want to tell him that I love him. And I want him to tell me that he does too. I want to begin again." _Goku thought to himself.

"Vegeta. I have something else I want to say, if you would just listen to me for a couple more minutes." sais the prince. Vegeta turned to him with a glare.

"Just make it quick. You're cutting into my training." he said and turned his body to face him. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Goku to speak. _"I wonder what he could want now." _he thought.

"I want to start over." he said. Again, Vegeta was shocked and confused.

"Start over? What the hell are you talking about, Kakkarot?" he said getting very frustrated.

"I mean I want us to start over." he said and then continued when he saw Vegeta's confused face. "I want us to be friends again. Just like we were before. I want to see that smile that you only gave to me a long time ago."

Goku felt himself smile as he remembered that beautiful smile that the other saiyan gave him. "I want to be best friends like we were years ago." he said.

Goku started to study Vegeta's face, seeing what he thought of the idea. He noticed the blush on the elite's face, and he smiled again to himself. He guessed that it was from embarrassment, since he never saw Vegeta blush for over two years now.

Vegeta turned away from Goku so his blush wouldn't be seen, but it was a little too late.

"Why would you want something like that? I thought you said the betrothal was over." he said with his back still turned.

"Well, that doesn't mean that we can't be friends can it? Come on, Vegeta. Just give it a chance. I still want you around. And it doesn't have to be of love or anything." he said, trying to coax him to say yes. He thought that Vegeta would be okay being friend if it didn't involve being mates or anything.

Vegeta thought about it. He didn't know how to answer something like that. He was so glad that Goku at least wanted be friends. And that meant a lot to him, even if it means that they won't be mates. Even if it means his love wouldn't ever be returned.

Before he responded, he gritted his teeth. "Fine. I guess I'll give it a try. I don't see anything wrong with that." he said trying to act like it was no big deal. But, inside he was sort of happy when he heard the prince gasp with happiness.

"Really, Vegeta?! That's great!" he said, and ran up and hugged him from behind.

This shocked Vegeta, and he couldn't stop the blush coming to his face. He twisted his body and tried to push away from Goku's strong grip. "Kakkarot! Let go!" he said as he pushed.

Goku noticed this and immediately let him putting his hands in front of him for protection. "Sorry, sorry. I'll take it slow." he said. He looked at Vegeta's face and saw that blush on his cheeks again.

_"He's so cute when he's embarrassed." _Goku thought to himself.

"Well?" Vegeta said, his blush finally leaving his face and he turned around.

"Well, what?" the prince asked confused.

"Well! Leave, Kakkarot! Can't you see I'm training! You're just getting in the way!" He yelled at him.

Goku took a step back as he was being yelled at. "Okay. I'm leaving. Why don't we go and hang out after you're done?" he asked.

"Hang out? With you?!" Vegeta asked, not expecting that.

"Well, yeah. Not that we're 'friends' now, I thought we could go out into one of the villages and have fun. See you in two hours for lunch!" he said, and walked away not giving Vegeta to give an answer. He knew well that if he didn't leave, Vegeta would've probably said no.

Vegeta looked at the door in shock. _"Kakkarot has gone insane, asking me to 'hang out!' He's gotta be kidding me!" _He turned his head and started giving punches to his imaginary sparring partner.

Again, he stopped when he came to his own realization. _"Wait a minute...Isn't that a date?! Did Kakkarot just ask me out on a date?!" _He folded his arms to his chest and started thinking. Did he really ask Vegeta out on a date?

_"No, he didn't. Kakkarot just said that he was canceling the betrothal between the us. I guess it really is just 'hanging out.' Oh shoot! What am I gonna wear?!" _Vegeta thought to himself_. _He looked down at his clothing and saw that it was torn up and stained with blood, it was his training clothes.

"I guess I should leave and get changed into something better." he said to himself. He grabbed a nearby towel and started to dry himself from his sweat as he left the training facility.

* * *

The prince could be found in the castle kitchen, waiting for the servants to make him food that will keep him happy until two hours from now. He was so happy and excited as he spoke to the people making his food .

"Can you believe it?! Vegeta actually said yes on going out on a date!" he yelled at them.

The four making his giant sized 'snack', started to get so confused. They were thinking, well of course he'd say yes, I'm mean you guys are betrothed. "That's fantastic, Prince Kakkarot." said one of ladies in the four.

Goku smiled at her and started thinking too. "No, wait!" Goku yelled and everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the prince. They noticed the sad look on his face.

"I just canceled the betrothal between the two of us." he said as he as he put a finger to his chin. Everyone gasped.

"What?! You and Vegeta are over?!" said the buff, tan guy in the little group that was making Goku a strawberry cake. He was putting the frosting on the cake as he squeezed the bag to tightly and it popped in his face.

Kakkarot didn't seem to notice and continued to think. "Yeah, but I got a plan to get him back." he said smiling again.

The other woman in the group gave him smile. "Oh. But didn't you just say that _**you **canceled_ the betrothal with Sir Vegeta?" she asked.

Goku looked over to her and started explaining. "Yeah, but it was because Vegeta didn't want to be betrothed."

The buff saiyan that finally got himself cleaned from the frosting, looked over at him shocked. "What?! But it looked like you guys were so happy together." he said.

Goku turned his head again and said, "Well, it looked like that, but Vegeta hated it. He's hated me ever since he found out that we were betrothed."

"But weren't you guys the best of friends ever since Sir Vegeta was born. I don't see why he wouldn't be interested in you. And to top it off, you're a prince. What else could he want?" said one of the women.

"Well, Vegeta and I don't really care that I am a prince. I don't know, ever since he found out about that, all he did was show his hate towards me." the prince said.

The other woman spoke, "I wonder what happened between the two of you then? He really seemed to be extremely fond of you when you guys were little."

Goku turned to her, "Yeah, but now he hates me, and he's certainly not afraid to show it." He hung his head down and looked at the ground, "But I loved him ever since he was born..."

They all turned from making the prince's food and looked at him. They all smiled gently at the youngest prince.

It was a quiet moment between everyone in the kitchen. Then the buff saiyan said, "So...what is this plan of yours, Prince?"

Goku looked up from where he sat and smiled, "Well, like I said, I'm taking Vegeta out on a date." Everyone gave a nod understanding that much.

"Okay, but he thinks that we're just 'hanging out' with the commoners, in that nearby village just a couple miles away." he continued as he got nods.

"But I'm going to take him out to lunch and everything and walk around. Everything will go according to plan as long as he doesn't get angry." he said. Everyone started to nod.

"I'm gonna make him fall in love with me." he gave a smile. "And I don't want a betrothal to get in the way of that. I don't want him to hate me for the rest of our lives. I want him by my side. And when the time seems right, I'm going to tell him that I love him..."

The servants started getting teary. "That's wonderful, prince." said one if them, making the prince blush in the process and scratched his head.

"I hope everything works well between you guys." said the buff man. Goku gave a nod.

Goku started to change the subject when he saw his favorite strawberry cake. His snack was finally finished in less then five muntes, and he ate in less than five. He stood up and said goodbye. When the prince left, they started speaking among themselves.

"Why doesn't Vegeta admit that he loves the prince already?" said the buff saiyan.

"I have no idea. Ever since Sir Vegeta found out about the betrothal, there lives have been going down hill!" said one ofe the woman. Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

The young prince, Goku, stood in front of the giant throne room doors. He finally has the courage to tell his father about his decision on canceling the betrothal. He put a hand on the right handle and took a deep breath. "Alright, here goes nothing." he said to himself. He opened the doors to see his father sitting on his throne with his hands on his arm rests. He stood a coupled feet away from the throne and bowed deeply. And when he did this, King Bardock instantly knew that something was wrong. His youngest son never did that unless it was serious.

"What is it, Kakkarot? Why so serious?" he asked.

Goku knew he had his father's complete attention. "Father, Vegeta and I are going out to the city. We'll be back by sundown." he said.

Hearing this, the king became content. He knew well that his youngest son and Vegeta didn't get along well ever since a couple years ago. "Really? Well, that's great my boy. I was afraid you guys have drifted apart since you two were just mere children. I'm glad Vegeta has finally accepted you." he said with a smile.

Goku looked a little hurt by his words, but hid by looking down at the ground. "No, father. Vegeta still hates me..." There was a silence between the two.

"What are you trying to say, Kakkarot?" the king asked.

Goku, with his head still hung down, spoke, "I want to cancel our betrothal."

This gave a tense atmosphere. Once the king processed it, he quickly stood up from his throne. "What?! Cancel the betrothal?! And why would you want to do that?!" he yelled loudly.

Goku looked up from the ground to yell at his father. "WHY?! It's because Vegeta HATES ME!" he continued when his father said nothing, "HE HATES ME AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY! BUT I'M PRETTY SURE IT HAS TO DO WITH THAT BETROTHAL!"

They stood silent, until the king spoke his mind. "No, you are not able to cancel the betrothal."

Kakkarot stared at him in shock. "What? Why not?!" he asked.

Bardock sat down on his throne and spoke saying, "Because. Neither you nor Vegeta has a say in it. This betrothal agreement is between me and Vegeta's father. You can't stop it. You will take Vegeta as your mate and that's final."

Goku gritted his teeth, and made his hands into a fist. He said nothing else, and walked out of the room.

* * *

Goku accessed the door of his room and flopped onto his king sized bed. He started thinking, what is he going to tell Vegeta? He's going to be furious when he find out that canceling the betrothal. He looked at the digital clock on the wall, it was ten minutes until he had to go pick up Vegeta. He stood up and turned to look at the giant mirror on the wall. He was wearing his clothing he got when he was on Earth. He remembered what happened when he first landed to Earth. And especially remembered the scolding he got from a three-year old Vegeta.

It was on his first trip to Earth, and he was finally heading back to Planet Son...

_**/Flashback/**_

The young, six-year old prince Kakkarot was finally heading back to Planet Son from a five month trip on Earth. It was only supposed to be less than a month trip, and he wasn't even supposed to go to Earth. He was just supposed to head to Planet Anja-us only to get a small package for his father. This was the prince's first expedition alone in his small space pod. He punched in the worng coordinates, and accidently landed on a planet called Earth.

Sadly, his tiny space pod was severly damaged during the landing while trying to punch in the true coordinates. The pod made a sharp turn, and ended up crash landing in mountains close to this country called Japan. With his scouter, he could sense many 'Earthlings' coming his way, and they were stronger than he expected from such a hostile planet. Kakkarot was surprised that this girl with blue hair welcomed him with open arms, the only catch was that they could study his behavior and so on. Kakkarot agreed on a condition that they fix his space pod.

During his stay, he started to get along with many of the blue haired girl, Bulma's, friends. He learned a lot about the planet and it's culture during his stay. They even gave him an Earth name, Goku. But then, got a fear a needles since he's been poked with them since day 1. After around three months, they finally got his space pod running and much larger than before. He was able to bring all sorts of item like plants, and clothing. Though, he couldn't stop getting the feeling that something was missing. Something that was back on Planet Son. His betrothed, Vegeta.

He was only twenty minutes away from landing in his home planet. He was finally getting to see Vegeta after five months. He was so excited and so nervous at the same. He knew he was going to get scolded by the three-year old, but he was okay with it since he missed him so much.

The prince finally landed on the planet's landing ports and exited his spaceship only to be greeted by the shocked faces his father, older brother, Vegeta, and the port crew. He stood in front if the door as he waited to be greeted, or if was going to be greeted. Finally, his father, the king, stepped forward.

"Kakkarot! Where have you been all this time?! I was just going to send a fleet of saiyans to start looking for you!" he yelled at him.

Goku looked up at him and smiled sheepishly saying, "Good to see you too, dad. Well...I sort of punched in the wrong coordinates and landed on this planet called Earth."

His brother, Raditz, stepped up. "Earth, huh? Well, then what happened to your space pod?" he asked as he pointed to his new spaceship.

"It was destroyed when I landed on the planet. But, some nice people helped me out, and built this for me." he continued when he got a slow nod from his eleven-year brother. "You can go in if you want. I brought some Earthen plants and clothing. They look really cool!" he stepped out of the way for them to pass by.

As they walked in, the king put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Good luck, son."

This confused the six-year old. "Huh? What are you ta-" is all he could say until he got interrupted by a really angry three-year old.

"KAKAWOT!" he yelled as he stomped his way to the youngest prince. He stood right in front of him and looked up at him. His face only reached his chest, while his hair spiked up on top of him.

Goku stepped back and looked down at his. He smiled nervously as he said, "H-hey, Vegeta."

He saw him clench his teeth and a vein popped from one of his temples. Vegeta grabbed Goku by the collar and pulled him down his height. "Why were you gone so long?!" he yelled at him.

"W-well, I sort of got lost and-" he tried to explain when he was stopped again.

"And what are you wearing?!" Vegeta yelled again, as he looked at what the prince was wearing, an orange gi with dark blue boots.

Goku started to speak again but stopped when he saw the teary eyes of his betrothed's face.

Kakkarot couldn't stop staring at him as he cried. He looked so cute that he didn't want him to stop the tears. But then did, wanting to know why he was crying. He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard him speak.

"D-do you n-know how w-wowied I was?" he stuttered out as he tried to keep himself from crying. He looked up at Kakkarot. Looking at him in the eyes, and in response, Kakkarot pulled him into a hug.

"Shhhh...it's okay, Vegeta. I'm here now...I missed you too..." Kakkarot said. Vegeta heard this and moved his small arms to the prince's middle, while wrapping his tail around his leg and cuddled into his chest. Kakkarot felt his tail around him and smiled, he wrapped his tail around the three-year old's waist along with his arms. Kakkarot was so happy to finally have Vegeta in his arms after five long months. He heard Vegeta gently cry his sadness away.

After what seemed like a few short minutes to them, Vegeta finally stopped crying. Goku looked down and noticed that the little elite was asleep in his arms. He smiled and picked him up in a 'princess carry'. He turned to see his father and brother still on the ship. "I'm going to my room. Please don't bother me." he said. He got a nod from his father and walked away.

He entered his room and set his betrothed on his huge bed. He climbed in himself and put the blanket over them. He was so glad that it was evening, that way he can have Vegeta in his arms until morning. Vegeta still asleep, snuggled up to the prince seeking his warmth. Kakkarot happily wrapped his arms around Vegeta's middle and started to fall asleep as well.

"I love you, Vegeta..." is what he said. Even though he was so young, he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

"Kakkarot..." Vegeta mumbled in his sleep. Kakkarot once again smiled and then fell asleep...

_**/Flashback**_** Over/**

He smiles at one of his best memories. It was way before Vegeta found out about their betrothal. It was until Vegeta was thirteen until he found out. He was so furious with him. I guess he wasn't up to it. He guessed Vegeta didn't love him like he thought he did.

And then something clicked. "Wait..." he spoke to himself, "What if he thought my love for him was fake. That might explain his hatred towards me." He stayed quiet for a while.

"No...I'm probably wrong. Time to go!" he said and then exited his chambers. He said it was a hang out, but he really wants it to be a date.

He smiled to himself, "Alright! I can't wait!" His hands shit up above his head.

* * *

**Okay! Sorry that this one was sort of boring. But I just made it up as I went.**

**I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be more exciting since Goku and Vegeta will go on a date!**

**I'm gonna make them really jealous. ; D  
The name of the next chapter is: _A Date with a Jealous Prince_**

**Anyways, Like last time...I would like three (3) reviews and I will post the next chapter.**

**See ya guys next time.** **BYE! **


	3. Chapter 3: A Date with a Jealous Prince

"Betrothed to Arrogance" By Amaimon25 `Goku x Vegeta Saiyan Love Story

Rated T (Truly between T and M)

Summary: Prince Kakkarot is the most gentle of all the saiyans, but strongest of all. When Kakkarot was born, King Bardock made a deal with a close friend, Vegeta Sr. They betrothed their children together, though Vegeta's child has yet to be born. When his child, Vegeta, is born, he is the most arrogant, selfish being in the universe. Will Kakkorot be able to make this work out? Or will he call off the betrothal?

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own DBZ. Though I want to.

Notes: Please, if something doesn't make sense to you, let me know and I'll clear it up. Please REVIEW! I love to read reviews! I don't care if they are negative. I just want to know what you think. Okay, now on with the story. And I will change POV's & I will give you hints on who's POV it is.

*If you guys didn't notice, Goku is older than Kakkarot. Vegeta is sixteen years old, while Goku is nineteen. So, Goku was three when Vegeta was born.

_***YOU GUYS REVIEW WAY TOO FAST FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! I'M SERIOUS, YOU GUYS HAVE TO GIVE ME A BREAK! IT'S OKAY, I**_** GUESS...  
`THIS CHAPTER WILL BE IN VEGETA'S POV`**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_And then something clicked. "Wait..." he spoke to himself, "What if he thought my love for him was fake. That might explain his hatred towards me." He stayed quiet for a while._

_"No...I'm probably wrong. Time to go!" he said and then exited his chambers. He said it was a hang out, but he really wants it to be a date._

_He smiled to himself, "Alright! I can't wait!" His hands shit up above his head_.

* * *

Chapter 3: A Date with a Jealous Prince

I finally got finished picking out something suitable for Kakkarot and I to hang out in. For some unknown reason, Kakkarot decided to introduce human clothing to Planet Son. I didn't want to admit it to him, but I actually like the human styles. I looked at myself in the giant mirror next to my bed for the millionth time in the last five minutes.

I put on the clothes that Kakkarot gave him for his birthday just a couple months ago...

_**/Flashback/**_

"Happy birthday, son. I'm happy that you have survived long enough for your fifteenth birthday. You know, with all of those dangerous missions you've been going on lately." said my father. He looked a lot like me, other than the goatee and beard. Another thing was that he was a lot taller than me, around the king's height. There was also one more thing that disturbed me. It was my body.

My body was a lot more feminine than his. Every time I look in the mirror, I always notice how girly my body is. Believe me, I am extremely strong, though not as strong as Kakkarot. My father gave me the talk before we came to this blasted party of mine. He told me that once every eight years, Planet Son's second moon will turn red.

He told me when Planet Son's turned red, means that all the 'developed' saiyans go into heat and rut. And then, he told me that since I have a more feminine body than all the other male elites and that my tail's hormones were more feminine, that I'll be going into heat. And that Kakkarot will be going into rut. When Kakkarot is in rut, we're going to have to mate. Father also told me that my heat will go away in a week, or until I get pregnant.

I didn't know how to answer to something like that. I kept imagining things in my head about what it would feel like when I was in heat, and I couldn't stop blushing. When I looked up to my sire, he had this weird look on his face. And then he told me to stop thinking about those sort of thing because I will attract to much attention with my scent. Apparently, when saiyans get aroused, there scent goes wild and it makes other saiyans going wild. Ugh, I didn't want to know that!

Okay, now back to the party.

I looked at my father and put on a fake smile on my face. "Thank you, father." I said to him. I really hated being around others. And he knew that, I just wanted to make him proud. He smiled at me too. And then I heard someone yell my name.

"Vegeta! Over here!" I heard my betrothed yell. I could feel my anger rising at his voice. I hated him for years now, and yet he still keeps coming back. I turned to where I heard the yell, and I saw him running towards me with two boxes in which I assumed were more presents. He stopped in front of me out of breath. He looked down at me and smiled. I hate being shorter than him.

"Hey, Vegeta. Happy 15th birthday!" he said excitedly. I saw that goofy smile cover his face as he handed me my presents.

I cautiously took the presents from him and set them on the table close by that was already filled with presents that were all mine. I turned back around to see Kakkarot looking around. This was the first time I looked around, and I noticed that all the saiyan elites were there. They were ranging from being my age to being in there fifties. I guess it was okay. I barely talk to them though. Honestly, I only talk when spoken to with these people. And when I do, I'm always in a bad mood. I only talk to Kakkarot, but I always end up getting into a fight with him.

Kakkarot turned back to me, and gave another smile when he said, "Well? Aren't you going to open them?"

I scowl at him, but for some reason, I can never say no to that smile. I was trying really hard to stop the blush from revealing itself. "I'll open them later, Kakkarot." I said.

And then, I saw him give those eyes and that pout. That face always gets to me..."Fine! I'll open them!" I say loudly. He grins, he always knows that, that stupid pout of his always gets to me. He acts like a child, even if he's three years older than me.

I open the big boxed present first to reveal clothes. Earth clothes at that. He gave me a sort of aqua-green colored shirt. It was long sleeved and the collar looked like it would go barely cover my chest. I look up at him, and his hands gave a motion for me to continue. I noticed that in the box, there was also two pairs of pants. One was some black slacks. The other were some really tight looking white pants. I couldn't help but blush, when I wondered how Kakkarot figured out what size I was. It was probably all those surprise hug he's been giving me lately.

"Are you going to wear it?" he asked and I turn to him. I again, don't know what to say. He looks at me with anticipation.

"I guess I would have to eventually." I say getting a smile in return. He took a step past me and got the smaller box, the box was completely white with a red ribbon that was keeping it from opening. It wasn't that big, it was like a box in where you put a ring in.

I open it with it still in Kakkarot's hand. I look to see what's inside and saw a bracelet. It looked like a tennis bracelet of some sort. It had Planet Son's rare diamonds, what made them rare was that it was naturally dark blue in color. The diamonds were cut into the perfect shapes and they shined brightly when they're hit with the sun. It was beautiful, I couldn't believe that Kakkarot got this for me. I couldn't help but smile at the bracelet in his hands.

"It's for you. You're going to be my mate, and I want the best for you, Vegeta." he said, and he reached for my left wrist. When I heard his words, I backed away from him in a frown and looked up at him.

He frowned at me backing away. He took another step closer with the bracelet still in his hands, and I backed away once again. "I don't want it, Kakkarot!" I yell.

"Why not?! I got it for you! You should be happy, Vegeta!" he yelled back at me. He walked forward, as I took another step back.

"I told you, I don't want it!" I swiped at it, and it fell to the floor a couple feet away from us. He turned to look at me. I saw his tail bristle, as his anger rose.

I instinctively curled my tail around my leg, afraid of what he might do. I know that Kakkarot wouldn't hurt me involuntarily, but I don't know what he would do when he was angry. He walked up to me, and I flinched instead of moving from him.

"Why don't you want to accept it, Vegeta?!" he asked loudly. His tail was flicking around behind him and his fists were clenched to his sides.

"J-Just because! I don't want a stupid bracelet to let people know that I'm your mate!" I yelled back at him, my tail bristling behind me as well.

I noticed that he gritted his teeth, and quickly turned to get the bracelet off the floor. Once he picked it up, he walked back to me. "Give me your wrist, Vegeta..." he said to me.

I don't know what to do. If I leave, he would just make a bigger scene. After a couple of seconds, I decided just to let him put the thing on me. I just thought that I'd take it off later. "Fine." I say, and then lift my arm for him.

I saw the smile on his face as he put the bracelet around my left wrist. His scent got calmer, and his tail went back to how it was before. When it was on, we both just stared at it. I didn't want to say it, but I love how it looked. "It looks really good on you, Vegeta." he says to me.

I turned away from him, trying to hide my burning face from him. Next thing I knew, he wrapped his arms around my waist. I started to struggle trying to get away from him, but then I heard his soft voice and breath close to my ear. "Thank you, Vegeta. Happy Birthday..." he says.

I stop struggling, and enjoyed the little peace we had with each other at that time. I love him so much. I was so happy when I saw that bracelet that he was going to give me. But then I heard his reason for giving it to me. 'The best for his future mate...'

I didn't like the sound of that. I am basically just something for him to toy with. Just something that our fathers agreed to when I was born. He knew after all those years we spent together as friends and he didn't say anything to me. He made me fall madly in love with him, that it hurts just to look at him.

With his arms still wrapped around me, I looked down at the bracelet that he gave me. He knew that blue was my favorite color. He knows a lot about me, I think more than I know of him. I never wanted to take it off. In my heart, I felt that Kakkarot did really have feelings for me. For some reason, this thing gave me hope...

**_/Flashback Over/_**

I looked at the deep, dark blue colored bracelet around my left wrist. Ever since that day, I have never taken it off other than to take a shower or when I'm training. I don't want it to break. Though, I usually make sure I hide it from Kakkarot's sight, so I hide underneath the clothes I'm wearing. I then look in the mirror again, and looked at my clothes. I picked out that light teal color shirt that he gave to me on my birthday. It covered most of my chest some of it slightly showing. It was sort of baggy too, curse my stupid, girly looking body. I was wearing the tight white jeans that he gave me. At least they weren't as baggy as the shirt, though because I'm shorter than most of the elites, I had ruffles at the bottom of the pants. I had made a hole in the pants' waist band so my tail could fit through it. I wore my white combat boots, that looked well with the way that how I was dressed.

I then heard a knock at my chamber door. I inhaled and then exhaled. This is it...

I open the door to see Kakkarot with that goofy smile on his face. "Hey, Vegeta. Are you ready?" he asked giving a wave hello at me. I tried desperately to stop the blush from coming to my cheeks. I just nodded, and walked past him.

"Hey, hold on a minute!" He yelled from behind me, as he grabbed my hand. I saw that his eyes were examining what I was wearing, and I could feel my face heat up more when he said, "You're wearing the clothes that I bought for you." He smiled and looked at my face, "They look really good on you."

**GOKU'S POV**

When I said that, I noticed that his face turned from a light blush to his face turned as red as a tomato. He stuttered out, "L-let's go and get this over with already!"

I chuckled to myself, as he yanked his hand away from my grip and started to quickly walk away. Maybe there is some hope for today. Maybe, Vegeta will accept my feelings towards him one day. And this date might just do the trick. "Okay!" I say and follow him.

It only took a couple of minutes to get to the little city, more like a town to me, since we decided to fly. When we landed, I started to look around looking for a place to start our date. Oops...I mean to start hanging out. I saw the closest thing to us was this type of flea market place. I saw all sorts of different things. Little saiyans dancing around with the different types of music, others bargaining with the sales people, jewelry, and most importantly...food.

I turned to Vegeta and saw that he had on his usual scowl on his face. And I sigh, why did he have to change so much from the loving person he used to be? He was looking around and I notice that his face lightened up when he saw the children playing around. He especially focused on two little boys around the age of eight or so. I looked at them as well as seeing what was so interesting about the two.

The smaller of the two was chasing the older-looking one around the market plaza. "Rin! Come back here! I'm gonna catch you!" the little one said to to the boy named Rin.

Rin looked back at the boy who he was being chased by and yelled, "Come on, Karisu! I know you can run faster than that!"

"Rin, watch out!" the little boy, Karisu, yelled. The Rin boy turned around from the other boy and saw that he was about to hit the brick wall from one of the buildings.

_CRASH!_

I wince at the sound. "OUCH!" I heard the older boy yell. I heard the young one, Karisu, yell the other name.

I look back to where Vegeta was and noticed that he wasn't there anymore, causing me to look around, "Vegeta?"

"Are you okay, boy?" I heard someone say. I turn back to the kid and saw that Vegeta was there kneeling beside the two of them. Rin was trying to support the tears back. He kept turning to Karisu. Oh, I get it. Rin likes Karisu.

I saw him look up at Vegeta and scowl at him saying, "I'm just fine! I don't need your help!"

I felt anger in me for talking to Vegeta like that. But, I tried to keep it under control and watch how Vegeta will react. Vegeta kept his poker face when I saw that the Karisu boy was about to yell at the older one. "He was only trying to help, Rin! Leave him alone!" He yelled.

Rin gave a look at Karisu. He looked like he didn't know what to say, and I could see that he was gritting the teeth. It was then that I noticed the huge red bump on his forehead. I try to keep myself from laughing, and I covered my mouth again.

Karisu's eyes widened as he saw that giant bump, "Oh my! Look at the giant bump on your forehead!" he said.

Rin's eyes widened and took one if his hands and touched his forehead. "Ow!" he yelled as he touched it.

Karisu looked really worried about Rin. And got up close to his face. He stood on his toes so that he was face to face with the other, and then he touched the bump on his forehead gently. "Are you okay, Rin? It looks like it really hurts."

I snickered when I noticed the blush on his the face of the little. I notice Vegeta standing up and getting out of there way, and letting them have there moment. "I-I'm fine..." he said slowly, the blush getting deeper by the second.

Vegeta gave him a stern look. I don't think he noticed the obvious blush on the boys cheeks. "Are you sure you're alright, boy? Most people don't run into a brick wall often." He chuckled out the last part. I saw the Rin boy glare at Vegeta, and I felt like glaring at him too.

I walked over to them and stood next to Vegeta, and he pretended not to notice me. The Karisu kid didn't notice me until the Rin boy's eyes widened. Karisu got a confused and turned to look at what he was looking at. He gasped when he saw me. "It's Prince Kakkarot!" Karisu yelled.

I heard gasps from around us. So they finally noticed me. Great...the last thing I wanted to do was attract attention. I'm still looking down at the two on the floor. And I look at Rin, "You know Rin, it's not nice to get angry at people who are trying to help you." I say to him. I was referring to Vegeta.

I looked at Vegeta and I noticed that he was looking at me too. He quickly turned his eyes back to the two kids and crossed his arms, I then did too. I saw that they were still on the floor. So, I decided to lend them a hand. I extend my hand to them and they just looked at it like it was there imagination or something.

Sometimes I wish that I wasn't the prince, then they wouldn't be so surprised with everything I do. "Here, take my hand. I'll help you up." I say to Rin. He stared up at me then looked at my hand again. It took him a while to take it, but he did.

I brought him up in a swift movement and then he was up on his feet with the Karisu boy right beside him. I again notice that Rin has arm protectively in front of Karisu. Oh...I get it. This Rin likes Karisu. I guess they'll get mated when they get older.

I smile to myself at the thought of Vegeta being my mate. I can see him with our children. They have a little of both of our appearances like that. And when I picture him pregnant, I see him rubbing his stomach gently, and him wagging his tail happily waiting for the child to be born. He looks so gentle in my head. But then, it goes back to reality. And then everything comes together. Vegeta has changed so much since then. And I can't help to think that it was all my fault.

I hear one of the kids voice and that snaps me out of my thoughts. "Thank you, Prince Kakkarot." Karisu said to me. I smile and nod to him. The kid is so adorable. I saw him turn to Vegeta then to me then to Vegeta again.

"T-thank you, princess." he says to Vegeta and he bowed deeply at his waist. Vegeta gasped in surprise, and I saw his arms flying from his chest. And I'm trying really hard not to laugh right now that I'm covering my mouth with both hands.

"Don't say that! I'm not a _princess_!" Vegeta yelled at the two boys. And that's when I couldn't handle it anymore, and I bursted out laughing. Vegeta clenched his hands into fists, and turned to me. "Would you shut up, Kakkarot! This is all your _fault! _Argh! I knew I shouldn't have come today!" He yelled at me.

I looked over to him, trying to calm down my laughter. "Hahaha! I'm sorry, Vegeta! I-I just couldn't help myself! HAHAHAHA!" For some reason, I couldn't stop laughing. I looked over at Vegeta and saw that his face was as red as a tomato. Both Karisu and Rin didn't know what was wrong with calling Vegeta a princess. I guess they think we're out on a date.

"Enough, shut up already, Kakkarot! You've been laughing for almost five minutes!" Vegeta yelled. He was right. I'm trying so hard to calm myself. I took me a couple of seconds but I did stop laughing.

"Sorry, Vegeta." I said. Vegeta scowled at me and then crossed his arms over his chest again. He looked away from me with his back turn from me too. As usual, he was being stubborn as usual. And he started to walk off.

"Vegeta! I said I was sorry! W-come back!" He wasn't listeing to me at all. I started going off towards him, until I was hounded by the towns people. They kept asking me questions, and more people just kept coming. I try to look over everyone, looking for Vegeta. And I notice him being hounded by men. That got my blood boiling.

"Please, excuse me guys! I'm here with someone!" I yell as I start to push my way through the people trying to get my attention. When I finally got a closer look at Vegeta and the three guys with him, I noticed that the three guys looking at him were wagging their tails like dogs. No, he's mine!

From where I stand, I can hear them talking with my saiyan hearing. "So, you live around here, cutie?" said the one with a scar over his right eye. He was the one in the middle. I look from him to Vegeta to see what he would say.

"You could say that. Why do you ask?" I hear him say. He looked sort of confused on why anybody would ask him that. His attention goes to the other one standing infront of him, on his left.

The guy was a little taller than the other and his tail had this horrible scent to it. I don't why the others would want to be near him. "So, are you here with anyone?" he asks Vegeta.

I turn back to Vegeta, he says nothing. I guess he noticed that I was close by sonce he turned his head in my direction, then back to the guy on the left. I saw the smirk on his face, I guess that was addressed to me since what he said nest got my blood boiling. "No, not at all. I'm just looking around." he said.

Dammit! He knows that I'm watching him! The other of the three guys speaks to Vegeta. His shoudlers are really buff, he is larger than I am. He sort of looks like Nappa, except that he has a full set a hair, and that he doesn't have that mustache. "Great! Why don't you come and hang with us?" he asks.

I saw Vegeta raise an eyebrow. "Hang out? With you three?" he asked, and he got the three to nod. Vegeta was deciding what to do. He looked towards me, and back at the three again. I saw his tail flick. He better say no. "Sure, why not. It's better than being _alone._"

I knew it! I knew he was going to say that! Vegeta! You know you're with me so why are you dong this?! I stood there, watching them walk away. I watched what they were doing. And I exploded when the guy with the scar on his eye put his arm around Vegeta. And Vegeta _didn't_ refuse! I can't stand it anymore! Get your hands off _my _Vegeta! And that's when I snapped.

I clenched my fist and started walking towards them. This was supposed to be the perfect date! And Vegeta had to go and ruin it! He just can't wait to make me angry! As I got closer, my tail started swishing harshly behind me. I saw Vegeta slightly turn his head to me, but he didn't fully turn his head. He knew that I was coming. My tail was sending the scent of my anger. Dammit! I saw the other three notice my presence too, but it was too late for them.

I punched two of them at there sides, which left the guy with his arm around Vegeta. In his face, I could see his horror. Yet, he still didn't let go of Vegeta. Let go of him! He's mine! He's all _mine!_ I took his arm away from Vegeta's waist and snapped his wrist. He screamed his pain.

He stopped screaming after a while, and he looked up at me. "W-why would you do that?!" he yelled. I don't think he recognized who I was. I looked down at him. He was still holding his broken wrist in his other hand. I was still glaring at him. I didn't answer his question, and turned to Vegeta who's face didn't change. He was still wearing that poker face of his. I want to know what he is thinking!

"Why would you do that, Vegeta?!" I yell at him. Again, he crossed his arm and looked at me. Like he didn't care that I just broke someones wrist. Which he might not have.

He speaks, "What do you mean, Kakkarot? I didn't do anything wrong."

My tail flicked around again, and that got his attention. He started to look a little cautious. "You! You're here with me! And _nobody _else!" I yell at him.

I get closer to him, and wrap my arms tightly around his body. "You're mine! Only _mine!" _I say.

I hear him gasp. And that's when I snap out of it. I loosen my grip on him, but still hold him in my arms. I can feel how tense he is. After a long moment, I feel him pushing at my chest. And I let him slip away. He looks up at me with his fists still on my chest. "What are you trying to say, Kakkarot?" he asks me.

I look down to him. I want to say it. I have to...I can't hold it in anymore. I need him, Vegeta, so bad.

"It means...that I want to be with you. That I want to spend my life with you. I want to have children with you. And I want us to live together...I love you, Vegeta..."

* * *

**Okay! This is the chapter! I sort of lost my train of thought during this couple weeks. **

**You guys review too fast. Don't all review in one day! I can't write this much in one day!**

**Anyways, I still want reviews. But to get more time...I guess I'd want five reviews (5)!**

**Kay, the name of the next chapter is: _Date-Part 2!_**

**See ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4: Date - Part 2

"Betrothed to Arrogance" By Amaimon25 `Goku x Vegeta Saiyan Love Story

Rated T (Truly between T and M)

Summary: Prince Kakkarot is the most gentle of all the saiyans, but strongest of all. When Kakkarot was born, King Bardock made a deal with a close friend, Vegeta Sr. They betrothed their children together, though Vegeta's child has yet to be born. When his child, Vegeta, is born, he is the most arrogant, selfish being in the universe. Will Kakkorot be able to make this work out? Or will he call off the betrothal?

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own DBZ. Though I want to.

Notes: Please, if something doesn't make sense to you, let me know and I'll clear it up. Please REVIEW! I love to read reviews! I don't care if they are negative. I just want to know what you think. Okay, now on with the story. And I will change POV's & I will give you hints on who's POV it is.

*If you guys didn't notice, Goku is older than Kakkarot. Vegeta is sixteen years old, while Goku is nineteen. So, Goku was three when Vegeta was born.

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_I get closer to him, and wrap my arms tightly around his body. "You're mine! Only** mine**!" I say._

_I hear him gasp. And that's when I snap out of it. I loosen my grip on him, but still hold him in my arms. I can feel how tense he is. After a long moment, I feel him pushing at my chest. And I let him slip away. He looks up at me with his fists still on my chest. "What are you trying to say, Kakkarot?" he asks me._

_I look down to him. I want to say it. I have to...I can't hold it in anymore. I need him, Vegeta, so bad._

_"It means...that I want to be with you. That I want to spend my life with you. I want to have children with you. And I want us to live together...I love you, Vegeta..."_

* * *

Chapter 4: Date-Part 2

_**/Flashback/**_

"Where are we going, dad? You said that we were going to go get a snack..." said a little three year-old boy. His father, the king, looked down at him.

"Honestly, Kakkarot. The only thing you ever think about is food." he said, and stopped when he came up to the door of the nursery.

"Where are we? I've never been in this part of the castle before." said a little Kakkarot, who was looking at the giant door in front of them. He had his tail lax behind him, though he was confused. Again, Bardock looked down at his youngest son, the youngest prince.

"We're going to visit your future mate, Kakkarot." he said. He pressed the button that open the door to the room in which they were entering. They were greeted with the cry of a new born, baby saiyan. Kakkarot plugged his ears at hearing this. A saiyan's ears were very sensitive to sound, and the prince was no different.

"What is that?!" Kakkarot asked over all the screaming. His father ignored his question and continued to walk towards the sound.

Young Kakkarot looked around the room, and noticed that it wasn't only the sound of a crying baby in the room. He noticed that his father stood beside a man almost as tall as he was. His hair was spiked up, his skin was tanned by the rays of the saiyan sun, and his tail was wrapped around his waist. He was looking agitated. Kakkarot guessed it was from the really loud crying.

Next to the spiky-haired man was a woman a lot shorter than his father, and the other guy. Like all saiyan's, her hair and eyes were black, and she looked really pretty to the prince. Her hair reached below her chest, and her tail was waving around behind her. Her arms were crossed and she was glaring at the spiky haired man.

He saw another person standing to, what for him, looked like a bed with railings all around it. The other man wasn't a saiyan though, and he looked old with all those wrinkles around his skin. He looked back to his father, who was speaking to the tall guy with the spiky hair. He noticed the woman looking from the men to where the crying was coming from. He looked at his father again, and saw that both men were looking at him. He was told by his father to come closer, and he did.

"I want you to meet your mate, Kakkarot." said his father. Kakkrot looked up at him with a confused look. He asked himself, what was a mate?

"A mate? What is that, dad? Is that food?" he asked, really hoping it was food. The king rolled his eyes at him, and shook his head no.

"No, boy! A mate is..." then stopped because he didn't know how to put it. "A mate is...is...the person you spend your life with I guess...you have a baby with them..." he tried to explain.

"A baby?" he questioned. King Bardock nodded his head at his son. He turned his head to the direction of the crying and his youngest son did the same.

Bardock walked towards the crying with his son by his side. There was a little ladder on one side of the crib so little Kakkarot could see the child, his future mate. He climbed up the steps, and put his hands on the railing looking down to what was crying. And he gasped when he saw it was a mini version of the man with spiky hair. His tiny body was covered by a dark blue soft blanket, though his tail still poked out of the blanket. His hair spiked up, and his bangs falling on his forehead. He had his little tan fists clenched, and some of the blanket in his fists.

Kakkarot looked at the baby in aw. He didn't even notice that the baby stopped crying and stared at him as well. His small tail slightly smacking the bed as if it was trying to wag it. Kakkarot doing the same, wagging his tail like a dog. He moved one of his hands closer to the baby, and touched his cheek. The little baby was leaning into the touch, and started to purr. Kakkarot gave a purr of his own, matching the baby's. Away from Kakkarot's attention, Bardock turned to the baby's father. He smirked and nodded at him, the man with the spiky hair doing the same. The woman next to the man just flicked her tail in anger and scoffed at their gestures.

Bardock turned back to his son and said, "This saiyan is going to be your mate, Kakkarot." Said saiyan was snapped out of his trance and looked up at his father. He gave him a look without any emotion, and then looked down and smiled at the baby.

"My mate...What's its name?" Kakkarot asked as he stared at the baby before him. His smile grew more when the baby took a hold of one of his fingers and clamped his fist around. The baby's tail started moving around trying to wrap it around Kakkarot's wrist.

Bardock scowled at his son because he reffered his friend's son, as an it. "It's not an 'it'. It is a saiyan boy, and his name is Vegeta." he said.

Kakkarot heard the name of his future mate. "Vegeta..." he mumbled. He noticed that the baby named Vegeta smiled at him. Kakkarot smiled back at him, and lifted his tail to touch baby Vegeta.

Like his hand, Kakkarot rubbed his tail on Vegeta's cheek, and he heard the baby purr again. Vegeta started to move his tail, and wrapped it around his own tail. Kakkarot tightened his grip on Vegeta's tail. He started his purr again. "Vegeta...Vegeta will be my mate. Vegeta is going to be my mate..." he kept repeating.

Bardock was feeling proud of how possessive his son was all ready with this little baby. They will be inseparable when they get older. Bardock was there for an hour or more, waiting for Kakkarot to get tired of watching the baby, but he never did. He growled in frustration at him, "Kakkarot, it's time to go. Let the kid rest."

Kakkarot was still standing at that same spot the whole, never getting tired of looking at his future mate. Baby Vegeta had fallen asleep long ago, so Kakkarot just stared at his sleeping face. "No, I wanna stay with Vegeta." he whined as he looked at his father.

"No way, brat. It's time to go! We've been here long enough!" he said and he came up from behind Kakkarot and grabbing him by the collar of his saiyan armor.

"No! Let me stay with Vegeta! Vegeta! Vegeta!" he yelled as he was pulled away from his possession. Baby Vegeta's eyes shot open at the sound of Kakkarot's distressed voice, and started crying loudly again.

At the moment that Kakkarot heard Vegeta crying, he harshly took his father's hand away from him and ran to his future mate. He stepped on the stool again, and moved his tail towards Vegeta's face trying to comfort him. Seconds later, Vegeta looked up at the familiar scent that seemed to make him happy. He looked up and saw Kakkarot's face. His cries quieted down into sniffles as he wrapped his on tail around the prince's.

Vegeta has calmed down and fell asleep again. His tail still wrapped around Kakkarot's. The little prince looked at his father, who's face was red from anger. "Come boy, we're leaving!" he said.

Kakkarot hesitated and looked back at Vegeta, and then back at his father. "I'm going to see him again, right?" he asked.

Bardock crossed his arms. "Sure, Kakkarot. You can come tomorrow if you want." he said, hoping that they could finally leave.

It took a while, but the prince nodded his head and let his tail slip away from Vegeta's. "Okay, let's go." he said and started walking to the door. The door opened and he looked back at Vegeta. He gasped when he saw the woman carrying him in her arms. "What are you doing?!" he yelled running back into the room.

The woman looked at the young prince. "I'm taking my child home." she said, firmly holding Vegeta in her arms.

"Your child?" he asked. His tail flicked behind him in confusion.

The woman smiled at him. "Yes, I'm Vegeta's mother." she said. Her tail slipped from her waist caress her son's skin. Kakkarot clenched his fists as he saw Vegeta wrapping his tail around hers like he did with his own.

He was about to stomp towards her when his father's voice stopped him. "What? Are you jealous of his mother, Kakkarot?" he questioned and smirked when he got the reaction he was looking for.

Kakkarot blushed from the embarrasement. "What?! No, let's just go all ready!" he said, and stomped out getting one last glimpse at Vegeta in the woman's arms.

He stomped his way around the castle. _Why am I so angry at the woman?! It's Vegeta's mom_. He pictures Vegeta in his mind. He's mine! Only _mine!_

**_/Flashback Over/_**

* * *

**VEGETA'S POV**

"You're mine! Only _mine!_" Kakkarot yelled at me.

Those words kept ringing in my head. My ears must be playing with me. I couldn't just have heard that. I mean, Kakkarot hates me...right? Then, why would he say that I'm his. This has got to be some kind of trick right? I snap out of my thoughts and try to push myself away from Kakkarot's grip.

I look up at him. I feel myself filling with hope that I have actually heard those words. I got to know if it is true. "What are you trying to say, Kakkarot?" I ask him.

Please...please say those words that I want to hear. That I have been dying to hear for so long. It's just three words, but they would mean so much to me. Then, I would know...  
I would know that falling in love with you wasn't a mistake. That it isn't another mistake that I have made.  
Say you love me too...Say you love me, Kakkarot.

And I finally hear those words. Those three words, and I heard much more than I needed to. But that's okay. Because I have a feeling that we could make his dreams come true. Kakkarot looks down at me and says to me, "It means...that I want to be with you. That I want to spend my life with you. I want to have children with you. And I want us to live together...I love you, Vegeta..."

I felt my heart explode with happiness. After so long, I hear those words. I know that they're true. Kakkarot has never lied before. He's too kind to. I stand there in front of him staring up at him from hearing his words. I can't believe it. He loves me...  
He wants to be with me...  
He wants to have children with me...

He snaps me out of my thoughts when he speaks, "Vegeta? Are you okay?..." he asks me. He is looking down at me with a worried expression.

I don't show any emotions, and just stand there in front of him. I saw the hurt expression on his face, when I say nothing...when I do nothing.

He snaps at me. "Vegeta! Please, say something...Say that you love me...I love you, Vegeta...so, don't hate me...I love you..."

He said it again. Those wonderful words that make my heart explode with happiness, and makes my stomach flutter. I start moving, wanting him to feel the way that I feel about him. The fists that still lay on his chest start to move up and wrap themselves around Kakkarot's neck. And I move in, leaning up to touch my lips to his. When I feel my lips touch his, something inside explodes. The flutters in my stomach grow more, and my heart feels like it's beating a thousand times per minute. I stay there, pressing my lips to his, until I finally get a response.

I feel Kakkarot start to wrap his strong arms around my waist. I feel him deepening the kiss between us. Our tails wrap intertwined, and started rubbing against each other. I felt his mouth open and his tongue slipping out to touch my lips. I let it in. I didn't want it to end, but I needed to breathe. And we broke away.

Our tails were still intertwined. I was catching my breath, and I noticed Kakkarot doing the same. It looks like I wasn't the only one enjoying myself. I look into his eyes, and he looks into mine. For the first time in a long time, I feel genuinely happy. Once I catch my breath, I smile at him and say, "I love you too, Kakkarot..."

I finally said it. I finally told him how I feel for him. And knew that he wouldn't reject me, like I thought he would with that stupid arrangement we had because our fathers. He says nothing, but tightens his grip of his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him. I only reach his chest. I lean into him, and say nothing as well.

For what felt like only a couple of seconds to me, we broke apart. Kakkarot leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss. It was a little unsatisfying after what we had done before, but I'll get through. He pulls me away from the warmth of his body and removes my arms from his neck. He takes my hands in his and intertwines our fingers together, like our tails. "Vegeta..." he mumbles.

I look from our hands, up to his face. He smiles at me, and I smile back. I was about to say something but he spoke before me. "You're smiling...you're really smiling." he says.

I guess he has a reason to say that since I haven't smiled for so long. I guess it's been years now, since I actually made a real smile. "Yes...I am." is all I can say.

"Why?" he asks. I gave him a confused expression, and he continued to explain. "Why are you smiling?" he asks more clearer this time.

It took me a while to answer, "Why?" I repeat his question, "Because I am happy, Kakkarot..."

I continue, "I've loved you for so long. And I thought that you were only with me because of-"

Goku interrupted me with a finger to my lips to stop me from talking. I felt like blushing when his finger touched my lips. "Wait, let's have this conversation later," he came in closer and whispered. "There are people here."

I look around and notice people surrounding us. Some with gaping mouths, others with blushed on there face. I guess they saw us kissing or something. I looked to Kakkarot and saw him smiling as he looked at me. I nod an okay. He holds onto one of my hands, and his tail wraps around my waist. "Why don't we finish our date first?" he asked me, and all I could do is nod. We leave the crowd standing there.

We walked around for hours. Looking around the market, and looked at people dancing in the streets. It seems that he noticed my fondness of children. I couldn't believe what he said to me. He said we could try to have our own soon, since it is almost mating season. This mating season will be our first, and I don't know what to do. I was too young for the last mating season, and Kakkarot was off planet for some reason.

Every eight years, Planet Son's moon turns this red color that makes every matured saiyan go wild. This time, we're both old enough to mate. During the mating season, all young saiyans leave in the ship loads, to planets with an alliance to Planet Son. They spend a week or two there until all saiyans ruts and heat were gone. I can't wait for mating season.

Kakkarot took us to an early dinner to this fancy restaurant. We ate like pigs. But they didn't care since Kakkarot was the prince. Anyways, we're saiyans, we eat a lot over all. After we left the restaurant, Kakkarot took me to the town's playground. Where we could see children play. I looked around at the almost empty saiyan playground. I saw some little ones playing up in the fifty foot tall trees. I saw others playing on the swing set thing. I remember Kakkarot telling me that he got the idea from spending time on Earth. I decided to sit in a tree.

I flew up into the branches, Kakkarot following me behind. He sat next to me, and then wrapped an arm around me. Our tails hung below us intertwining again. I leaned into his side, and felt myself calming down with him by my side. I rested my head on his shoulder and inhaled his scent. I felt Kakkarot's head on top of mine, and felt him kiss the top of my head. I smile and close my eyes, completely relaxed. We stay there for hours, until the crescent moon was up in the sky. During the time, I barely notice my body being moved from being beside Kakkarot, to sitting on his lap.

Our long, relaxing silence was broken by Kakkarot. "Vegeta, let's go home. It's dark outside now." he says and then yawn afterwards. I stretch in his arms, and move from his lap. We land on the ground, And leave the park. Kakkarot's says he wants to leave me at my house to make sure I'm safe. I think he is just saying that, we both know that no one can beat me on this planet other than him. We land at the entrance, and I look up at him.

He smiles at me, and then wraps his arms around my waist again. He leans down and I smile. I wrap my arms around his neck and meet him for a kiss. We wrap our tails together, and deepen the kiss. Kakkarot takes his tongue out and licks my lips. I open them and he explores my mouth. He touches my tongue, and I tense. I think he notices because he pulls away.

We look in each others eyes and he smiles at me again. Kakkarot unwraps his arms from me, and holds one of my hands. I don't know what he's doing. He pulls my sleeve up and it reveals the bracelet that he gave me last year. I look at him, and he looks back at me. He looks back at the bracelet, and brings it to his lips. He kisses it.

"I'm so happy that you wore this. It looks really pretty on you." he says to me and kisses the bracelet again.

I couldn't help the blush that over took my face. I look away to the side and look at the ground. I hear him chuckle. And next thing I know, he licks the nape of my neck. I let out some type of gasp and moan. It sounded so girly. My tail shivered against Kakkarot's and I pulled it away from him. I look up at him with a furious blush on my face. I hear him chuckle again. He leans down and kisses my forehead, and then pulls away, letting go of my hand.

"Goodbye, Vegeta. I'll see you tomorrow." he says, and starts to take off in the sky.

I see him lifting off the ground and start to fly away. All I could do was stare at his figure flying away from me. He doesn't live far away from me. He only lives on tip of the biggest hill, which is only a mile west of my home. After he is out of sight, I turn an enter my home...

* * *

**Okay, this is it for this chapter. I hope you like it!**

**In the next chapter, it will begin where I left off. I just didn't feel like writing a longer chapter & making you guys wait more...**

**Next chapter will be called: _Memories_**

**I'm thinking that most of the next chapter will reflect on how Vegeta tells Goku what he felt over the years. And maybe I'll talk more about Vegeta's mother...  
Oh! And I hope you guys don't mind that Vegeta acts so different from the 'real Vegeta.'**

**Kay, again, five reviews (5)! See ya guys later!**


End file.
